wherewolffandomcom-20200223-history
Factions
The following is a list of every faction in the game of Wherewolf, as well as what faction each role belongs to. Village The village is the most basic set of human roles. They've been attacked by Shadows, and will do what they can to take their village back! Being simple villagers though, their powers are often more passively useful than actively gaining information. The Villagers are: Monk, Farmer, Bard, Innkeeper, Hermit, Priest, Sinner, Vampire Hunter, Guard, Poacher, Undertaker and Pestilent. Mystical The Mysticals are the revered members of the Village - they each have a special magical ability to help them uncover the Shadows. If the Inquisition were never going to be in play, all Mysticals are considered to be Village faction. The Mysticals are: Clairvoyant, Medium, Wizard, Witch and Healer. Inquisition The Inquisition see magic as just a big a threat as the Shadows. It is clearly unnatural, and so it must be extinguished along with the terrors of the night. Should the Inquisition lose contact with their leader, the Inquisitor, they will destroy everyone - even themselves - to make sure that the Mystics and Shadows will not get away. The Inquisition are: Inquisitor, Executioner and Templar. Guild The Guild was formed to fight the Shadows, but due to their underhanded tactics they are often criminalised. As such, they work undercover. The Guards are the only other Humans they fear. The Guild are: Assassin, Corrupt Guard, Thief, Spy and Guildmaster. City The City are members of the urban scene who have come to the Village to help fight off the Shadows. They care not for petty struggles among the other Human factions - so long as the Shadows are gotten rid of, they'll work with anyone. The City are: Seducer, Lawyer, Merchant, Mayor and Preacher. Wolf Pack The Wolf Pack are hungry. The Village has plenty of flesh for the taking, apart from the fact they like to burn people they mistrust. Stealthy night attacks are the only way to make sure the Pack is well fed. There's also a very nice Human who is willing to give up all his fellow men for the glory of the Wolves! The Wolf Pack are: Alpha Wolf, Outcast Wolf, Pack Wolf, Wolf Pup, Defector and (if turned), Lycanthrope. Lone Wolf The Lone Wolf is a Werewolf who has long been exiled from the Pack. Just as hungry as the others, but also fueled by revenge, he will stop at nothing to kill everyone else. Luckily, the Defector may also be turned to his side. The Lone Wolf is: Lone Wolf, Defector and (if turned), Lycanthrope. Vampire The Vampire is an Undead Master. He loves blood, and drinking it from a Human will convert them to his will. However, Wolf blood is poisonous to the Vampire, and Humans with Mysticism flowing through them are immune to the conversion. Not to mention there is a certain Human who lays in wait for the Vampire to strike, so that he may counter the attack and kill him. Luckily, the Vampire has a loyal Servant who will sacrifice his own life should an attack go wrong. The Vampires are: Vampire, Servant and any converted Thralls. Nosferatu The Nosferatu is another Undead Master, but he is much more obsessed with the dead. He's learned how to bring back someone on the brink of death, and bring them under his own spell. Much like the Vampire, his mindbending is foiled by Mystics, and attempting to revive a Werewolf or the Vampire Hunter will prove fatal. Also like the Vampire however, he has the utter trust of the Servant. The Nosferatu sect is: Nosferatu, Servant and any converted Thralls. Necromancer The Necromancer is a powerful Mystic who has been corrupted by the Shadow. He has long studied the magic of cursing, and since his corruption has perfected a spell that draws on the combined power of death and cursing. The spell is so great, that it could wipe out, say... an entire Village! The Necromancer's cult is: Necromancer, and the Undertaker, should he choose to join the cult. Possessed The Possessed is the result of a horrific history. The Sinner used to torture one poor soul, who went utterly mad. His soul could not rest, and took over the body that rejected it. Now, even death will not stop the soul of the Possessed - it simply passes onto another. The purifying flames of the pyre, and the holy intervention of the Priest, are the only things that can lay the soul to rest. The Sinner holds a connection to the Possessed's soul, and will know if it takes over a new body. The Possessed is: Possessed, and the Sinner should he be eliminated while the Possessed is alive. Creature The Creature is the result of an experiment gone horribly wrong. Consumed by absolute rage at his new state, he will stop at nothing to kill everyone. The Creature is: Creature. Lovers Even in a place like this, there is Love. It can overcome all barriers, and override all other loyalties - such is the power of Love. The Lovers are: Guardian Angel, Juliet and the chosen Romeo. Factionless characters Many other characters have their own agenda that doesn't tie in to any one faction. Factionless characters are: Jester, Madman, Crone, Wanderer, Doctor, Sidhe, Goblin and Leprechaun.